·:La ayuda de Momo:·
by Aid-chanz
Summary: Sakuno y Ryoma no se dicen nada. Momo se harta de esperar y causa en Ryoma la confesion. Todo marcha bien... Él ya hizo su parte,¿Qué haran ellos? RYOSAKU!.


Woolas! Aki Aid con su segundo fic, espero criticas y rwww... me harian muy felizzzz! wiii!

Notas: Recuerdos "_cursiva_"

**Disclaimer**

**PRINCE OF TENNIS no es mio... sino con gusto ya hubiese hecho muuuuchas cositas por ahi...xD y Ryoma seria tooodo mio...**

_Sakuno y Ryoma no se dicen nada. Momo se harta de esperar y causa en Ryoma la confesion. Todo marcha bien... El ya hizo su parte, ¿Qué haran ellos? RYOSAKU! Rw plizzz!._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryoma corría hacia el parque de cerezos. Su mejilla algo roja indicaba un golpe, sus ojos brillaban dorados bajo la luz de un sol brillante. Su figura se veía marcada por leves gotas de sudor, marcadas por un esfuerzo del joven. Había corrido mucho para llegar hasta ese parque, para encontrar a la joven castaña.

Se detuvo en la entrada, satisfecho suspiro, ahora no tendría tanta prisa. Según tenia entendido ella estaría allí. Momoshiro le había dicho, justo después de... pues de golpearle. Chasqueo la lengua en un dejo de intranquilidad y pensó en lo que le había dicho: _"...ella atesora una lata de Ponta que le diste...". _Camino hasta la fuente de soda y compro un par de Pontas. Para asegurarse de donde estuviese pregunto al guardia donde estaría ella.

EL anciano rió y le dijo que ella era una criatura de hábitos, y que de seguro estaría en la parte norte del parque. En emprendió su caminata, era bastante larga y soleada. Pensaría en todo eso que le había dicho su amigo. Simplemente no creía haber caído en la psicología inversa de Momo. Cayo cuenta de eso mientras corría hacia allí.

La joven Sakuno se recostó en la hierba recién cortada con infantil encanto. Para su felicidad el cielo azul brindaba hermosas formas, de esponjosas y blancas nubes. Solo opacadas por una ocasional nube oscura. La admiraba tranquilamente mientras la sombra masculina se divisaba en camino de gravilla.

La joven sin darse cuenta divagaba entre sus sueños, ilusiones con cierto tenista de dorados ojos, cerró sus ojos recordando todo. Tenia la ligera impresión de que sin querer le llamara con solo pensar en el. Hasta podía sentir su aroma a deporte, atrevido y suave, pero sin duda inconfundible.

Si lo pensaba bien, era muy capaz de reconocerle en cualquier lugar, entre un grupo de gente seria capaz de distinguir su aroma en un lugar por donde hubiese pasado. Ahora que lo pensaba parecía una fan descontrolada por un chico que al parecer no le prestaba atención y no sabía que existía. Se sintió algo tonta e inocente.

La figura permanecía avanzando y de forma divertida observaba los gestos que hacia con su rostro, sus rojizos ojos cerrados de forma infantil. Sakuno se relajo ante un recuerdo dulce y mientras la figura se aproximaba mas escucho de sus labios rosados salir un nombre que de seguro no esperaba oír. "Ryoma..." suspiro la joven, mientras dibujaba en su rostro un rubor común y delicado.

La sombra se coloco inclinada sobre su cuerpo, dejando sus verdosos cabellos al aire, tapando el calido sol. Dejando a la vista rojiza el rostro del ser en el cual pensaba. Ryoma sostenía en sus manos dos pontas, sobre ella y en su serio rostro y gracias a lo escuchado un gesto pícaro y un brillo atrevido que a la joven le dio escalofríos.

Le sonrió un poco dejando en su mano mientras ella se levantaba una Ponta. Le extendía una intangible invitación a su compañía. Ella se ruborizo y juntos procedieron a sentarse bajo un cerezo en flor, cuya sombra le daba un toque inesperado a la situación algo romántica. Y había que admitirlo, ella estaba muy extrañada. Ryoma la miro con sus doradas orbes mientras ella aumentaba su sonrojo.

Ella le miraba con delicadeza ese rostro masculino frente a ella, detallando sus rasgos; en especial esos fríos ojos que parecían llegar con una mirada, al fondo de su alma. Sin notarlo sonrió y recordó el día que se conocieron, algunos años atrás.

La ahora de 16 años Sakuno estaba en la mente del tenista todo el día. ¿Quién le diría al chico que esa joven seria la dueña de sus pensamientos? Era su admiradora número uno, la despistada y sonrojada chica era la única que realmente le importaba entre la multitud de personas que le rodeaban en sus juegos.

Agradeció de forma sincera a Momo pues sin ese bofetón jamás hubiese reunido todo el valor para hablarle. El joven al tratarse de su felicidad, llegaba a ser increíblemente insistente. No perdía rastro alguno de la joven. Sabia donde estaba ella en todo momento. La nombraba a diario. Por instinto, Ryoma toco su mejilla aun irritada por su ultimo encuentro con Momoshiro, y los recuerdos de agolparon en su mente.

_-Ryoma, ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde la primera ver que te vio...-decía Takeshi con semblante serio- Incluso tengo entendido que no ha tenido ningún novio...por esperarte_

_-Nadie le dijo que lo hiciera...-dijo seco sorbiendo su bebida, algo molesto consigo mismo por haber dicho eso- yo... jamás..._

_-Ryoma, ella te ama... siempre... en serio lo hace- dijo mirando algo enojado a su amigo- Siempre se ha sentido asi contigo..._

_-Pf... Yo jamás le di razones, no le di alas... es una tonta –volteo el rostro intentando realmente creerse sus propias palabras-_

_-Ryoma! Maldito desgraciado! –Dijo golpeando con fuerza su mejilla con un certero puñetazo- _

_-¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?-dijo levantándose de la mesa de golpe- _

_-Por que tu también le amas entupido! Todos lo hemos notado menos tu! O si...?_

_-eh? –Volteo como si no fuera aludido-_

_-Vamos! Tu la mas y lo sabes! Cuando no esta en tus partidos juegas pésimo, te enojas y te vas maldiciendo a quien sabe quien! _

_-Momo...Si tanto le admiras quédate con ella! Yo no la quiero conmigo! –Dijo a punto de quebrar la voz-_

_-eh? Que dices idiota? – dijo sabiendo que había tocado su punto débil- _

_-Yo no soy lo que ella espera!- dijo revelando sus emociones y sentándose, derrotado; algo dolido-No lo soy..Ella es... muy... buena para mí..._

_-Que dices echizen?- dijo Momo algo satisfecho-_

_-Ella es buena... seguro quiere una familia feliz, una casa con su nombre... mucho dinero, vivir a sus anchas...-llevando sus ojos de manera triste hacia la comisura de los mismos-_

_-Tonto! Ella seria muy feliz a tu lado! Actualmente lo es... inclusive cuando nunca le mires... No creo...pero puede cansarse y..._

_-Y que?-dijo algo serio, pensando lo peor-_

_-Se podrían aprovechar de su inocencia...-dijo tocando la parte sensible del sentimiento de Echizen- _

_-No...No lo permitiré! – Dijo molesto golpeando con su puño la mesa, pero tranquilizándose aclaro- Ella... no merece eso..._

_-Y que harás para evitarlo...? No puedes hacer nada, según tú, no la quieres ni te interesa...-encogiéndose de hombros, para luego apoyar su barbilla en sus manos mirando mientras ladeaba la cabeza- _

_-Yo... yo...no se que hacer...-dijo suspirando profundamente-_

_-Acércate a ella...dale intención, apoyo, algún detalle... por estupido que te parezca, asi sea una Ponta con un lazo..._

_- Como? O.Ó –dijo muy sorprendido-_

_-Wahahaha –Rió sonoramente Momoshiro- Te hubieses visto la cara!_

_-Ehm...-rodó una gota por su nuca, recuperando la compostura hablo serio-No resultara..._

_-Ryoma... ella atesora una lata de Ponta que le diste, y la raqueta que le acompañaste a encordar... En realidad ella es muy simple..._

_-Hey! Tu como sabes eso?-dijo sospechando-_

_-que demonios andas pensando Echizen?? -.-" _

_-Mmmmmmm...-ryoma le miro insistiendo-_

_-Wah! Me lo ha dicho! pervertido de closet! _

_-Ella a ti?? o.ó _

_-Si perv... soy tu amigo por lo tanto... ella me pregunta mucho sobre ti... y habla conmigo de paso..._

_-Mmmmmmm...ok... continua_

_-Ella pregunta como estar cerca de ti... Ryoma... ella vale oro... Jamás había visto alguien como ella..._

_-Momo...-levantándose de la mesa decidido- ya lo se..._

_-Vas a ir con ella?_

_-Si...-comenzó a correr, parándose en seco y volteando hacia su amigo- Donde esta ahora?_

_-Claro... la ibas a buscar por toda la ciudad... eres ilógico...-con una gotita en su cabeza- En el parque de cerezos...Suerte!_

_-Momo...! Gracias! Sakuno...-suspiro y emprendió su camino corriendo-_

_-Ah, fisión cumplida... ahora todo depende de ellos...Ahora... a Juntar a Tezuka y a la prima de Echizen..._

Sakuno bajo la cabeza por naturaleza, susurrando un "Gracias" tomando luego de la Ponta con satisfacción infantil. Se presento un instante de silencio mutuo, roto nada mas por el suspiro femenino de satisfacción por la sed calmada. Ryoma rió curioso y con su mano levanto la cara de la chica con interés y con su mirar dorado, leía sus ojos rojizos, tímidos, expectantes, delicados.

Ladeo su cabeza y con un gesto muy propio sonrió piradamente. Dejo la Ponta a un lado y se entretuvo viendo los ojos y el rostro de la joven ahora siendo ocupado por un sonrojo notable. Divertido acaricio la barbilla de la joven con su pulgar, causándole escalofríos, aumentando la tonalidad rosa de la chica.

-Sakuno... Momo me lo ha contado todo...

-T-todo? Q-que te ha d-dicho? –tartamudeo sorprendida-

-Q tu estas... estas enam... enam...-le fue difícil articular palabra frente a la chica (n/a: hehe... Para Ryoma no son fáciles estas cosas...xD)-

-enam...morada de ti?- dijo algo sorprendida por haberlo dicho-

-Es cierto...? –Dijo acercándose más a ella-

-Yo...-reuniendo el valor para esto en un suspiro decidido-Si... es cierto... Ryoma yo... lo se, no te intereso para nada...jamás te interesarías en mi...

-Eh? –Ryoma rió sonoramente frente a Sakuno- Ah Sakuno... Mada mada dane!

-Ryoma... –dijo quebrando su voz y rompiendo a llorar-

No había cosa que le cabreara más que hacer llorar a una mujer. Sakuno sostenía que el no la quería, pero...¿Decirle que aun le faltaba mucho? Era tonto. No había razón para que se riese de ella. Herida de muerte en su joven corazón, se levanto y corrió lejos de allí. Ryoma noto de forma inmediata que metió la pata. Se había prácticamente reído de sus sentimientos. Le había destrozado, lo sabia.

-Demonios! Sakuno! –corriendo tras ella- Sakuno!

Ella no escuchaba, las amargas lágrimas salían de su rostro. Un cielo nublado apareció y la lluvia se hizo presente, empapando la tristeza de ambos en fría agua. Con el corazón el piezas, flaqueo. Sus piernas cedieron a su peso, cayendo de rodillas sobre la grama húmeda. El frio calaba su cuerpo mientras las lagrimas calidas y la lluvia bañaban su rostro. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, tapándolo.

EL chico la vio y fue hacia ella sintiendo en cada paso, una daga perforar su corazon. Le podia oir llorar, nombrarle entre lagrima y lagrima, triste y sola. Se acerco mas nombrandole en un suspiro doloroso. Ella reacciono y quizo voltear, viendose atrapada en un abrazo calido.

Jamás le habían abrazado asi, su corazón solo salto de su pecho y sus pupilas se contrajeron de forma intranquila. Sabia que este que la abrazaba era Ryoma, le sentia el aroma y la presencia que la derretia, aun lo hacia.

-Sakuno...- dijo a su oido provocativo y de disculpa sincera- Yo no quise hacer eso...

-Entonces que querias hacer...Ryoma...-dio calmando su llanto-

-Yo queria decirte algo... yo te... queria decir... mi sakuno...

¿Habia acaso dicho "Mi sakuno"? eso escucho. Ella estaba atonica. ¿Reia en su cara y le decia "mi sakuno"? Ese era el echizen que conocia, capaz de confundirle y traerle loca.

-Yo... Sakuno... yo lo he notado... creo que... yo estoy... tambien estoy... Diablos! Es tan difícil! Ah! Sakuno... Yo te amo!

-Ryoma?? Que... que dices? –dijo sorprendida y encantada, separandose del joven-

-Te amo sakuno... no lo habia notado.. hoy me lo hicieron notar... yo... no me queria reir de ti... no me has dejado terminar!

-Que me querias decir? –dijo algo sorprendida por lo escuchado-

-La verdad, yo queria decir... que...yo te iba a decir que yo venia a lo mismo... Sakuno... me has hecho... despertaste en mi algo que no creia tener...

-Ryoma...

-Te amo Ryusaky...-abrazandole con fuerza bajo la lluvia- No te vayas como hace rato... no lo hagas...

-Ryoma... –abrazandole de regreso con fuerza y decisión- No lo hare...

-Te amo-dijeron al unisono-

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

xD me encanta este fic. Tenia la mano izquierda mala, por lo que no podia escribir en papel, asi que ha falta de papel, buenos son los celulares. Soy zurdita y se me hizo horrible escribir rapido pero lo logre, en mas de 40 borradores...xD Estando golpeadisima de mi caida de un carro (uwú me cai del carro de mi wela y toy toda herida) se me ocurrio y aquí esta... milagroso que no me muriese del sufrimiento de mi escritura. S

e que quiza Ryoma no sea asi, pero me cuadro de esta manera pues. No me maten porrr fiiis... Bueno... me voy a a reposar pues si no lo hago mis padres me matan...x.x

CHAUUUUYYYYYYS

**Una hora de internet en un ciber 1.70 BsF... un review para hacer a la autora feliz, no tiene precio... Por eso uso Fanfiction. net... (xDDDDDD) **

**Que puntazo eh? xD**


End file.
